Falling For A Captain
by OhSoRad
Summary: I never would have thought that I would fall for someone again. I tried as hard as I could to push him away but he just kept coming back, making me fall even harder. I can't help but care about him. He means so much to me now. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. I just wish I wasn't what I am. HitsugayaXOC


**WARNING: This story starts off in the Yu Yu Hakusho world but it is only in the first chapter. The only reason I'm using Yu Yu Hakusho is because that is the only anime I know of that had demons but I assure you that this ISN'T a crossover.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho. Only Satomi Hideki.**_

**Now, On with the story!**

* * *

My name is Satomi Hideki.

On the outside, I look like a normal 15-year-old girl. I have long, wavy violet colored hair that flows down to my upper-thigh. Some days my hair will curl itself making long loose curls that look as if I spent hours on but in reality all I did was brush it. I have a natural light caramel tan and full pink lips. My eyes are a deep shade of purple that matches my hair perfectly. I'm a very short considering my age, I'm 4'3 and a half to be exact. If it wasn't for my 'womanly figure' as my friends call it, then I would probably be mistaken for a kid even more than I am already.

I get told that I am a very stubborn person and very persistent. I also have a slight temper issue. I look like I'm a sweet girl who can't put up a fight but the truth is I don't take anyone's shit and I never will. If you hurt me or some I care about then your ass will be on the floor in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, I don't even have to touch them. You see, I am a demon living in the human world. Truth be told, Just a year a go I absolutely hates humans. I just assumed that we were superior to them but I have learned that there are a lot of amazing humans out there. I started going to school in the human world and I still am to this day. The only reason I was in the human world to begin with is because I helped my comrades steal artifacts from the spirit world and got caught. Honestly, I wouldn't have even got caught if it wasn't for a big-mouthed fire demon that I was working with. Our punishment was to aid the new spirit detective in saving the human world, spirit world, and demon world more times than you can imagine. We also had to fight for our lives against other demons in the 'Dark Tournament'. I'm ranked as an Electricity Demon, upper A class (The second highest class you can be in.)

I tend to stay in my human form for the most part unless I'm in an intense battle. While in my human form I can't completely access all of my demonic powers. In my demon form I still stand at a petite 4'3 but I have electric blue hair with matching eyes. My tan leaves me and I go pale only leaving my bright pink lips. Small black swirls erupt from the corner of my eyes. The last change I have is my soft delicate voice that belongs to my human form leaves and is replaced with a more firm and threatening one.

My strongest move is the 'Electric Sphere' which traps my opponent inside a light blue see-through sphere. I control where the Electricity shoots out, attacking them with one hand, and use the other to control where the sphere moves to. While my power is used best for attacking I can also use it to heal, sending my energy into a person which gives them more strength. My katana only shows up when I transform into my demon form. I'm pretty good with a sword considering it's my main choice of weapon. My speed usually giving me an advantage.

My past is a place I prefer not to talk about. I was raised by my older brother, Rokuro. Rokuro was everything I wanted to be and more. He was a shape shifter, and an excellent swordsman. He was the closest thing to a father I have ever had. I worshiped him. I never knew what happened to our parents, every time I asked he would smile sadly at me and change the subject. I was still so young when he died saving my life. A group of bounty hunters had come along one night. They said the could since my demon pressure from a mile away and asked my brother if they could buy me from them. When my brother refused, they attacked. While Rokuro had won the battle he caused three deaths and two retreats, he did get severely injured. He used up the last of his energy taking me to a group of thieving bandits who took me in after that. Before he died, he gave me a small silver locket that played a soft, sweet melody that he said was our mother's. I never would have guessed that a small, silver locket with a bit of detailing on a silver chain could mean so much to me.

I had lived with the bandits only for a few years. They trained me, teaching me how to control and use my powers, how to use a sword in combat, and how to steal. I took my anger out on everyone that ever got in my way of becoming stronger. In all honesty, I don't even know what I was angry about. I felt abandoned and just lost. After I killed some of their strongest fighters, the bandits that I had come to look at as a family banished me. I spent my nights and days alone, trying to make it in demon world. Once I met the legendary bandit and fox demon, Youko Kurama, I became attached. The bandits I had stayed with before told me stories about him and his thieving skills and I had admired him ever since. It didn't take long before we opened up to each other. He told me about his past, and I did so aswell. Ever since then we became inseparable. I was his new second-in-command. Together, we made the best team. When we received a false lead, a group of spirit hunters ambushed the two of us. Youko died while saving my life from a blast. He turned into a fox and I never saw him again. Though, I did disintegrate the hunters that killed Youko.

Everything turned upside down when I found out fifteen years later that he was alive in the human world. I helped him steal artifacts, got caught, fought for my life at least 12 times in a year alone, saved the world twice, and fell in love with a stupid fire demon named Hiei only to get heart-broken. My team and I are still close, and I'm sure we always will be. After the spirit detective got fired for well.. being a demon we all got to go back to our normal lives.. kind of. I did decide to finish out high school in the human world before returning to demon world because well I am a demon and we don't age as fast as humans do. I'm almost positive that They are no adults that look like a fifteen year old school girl.

Which brings me to where I am now.

Our old ' boss's ', Koenma's office. I had expected to see all of the team but it was only me and the brat. Koenma was a little hard to take seriously sense he's a baby. Literally, a baby. He even has a pacifier. Why they left a toddler in charge was beyond my knowledge.

"Koenma, why am I here? I thought I was down doing your dirty work." I growled staring at the kid in front of me.

"Well Satomi, I have a favor to ask of you." He began, crossing his hands. " You see-"

"No."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head when I cut him off. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! YOU HAVE TO LET ME FINISH!" He whined flapping his arms up and down.

"I don't care. The answer is no." I replied, not backing down.

His eyes narrowed. "It will keep you away from Hiei."

Now it was my turn to glare. Ever since Hiei came back from demon world to watch over his sister I stopped going to the compound which is where _everyone_ was staying. Including Hiei. Every time we were ever in the same room together it would get awkwardly quiet or we would start fighting so I just stopped going. I could tell it made them feel awkward watching us bicker every five minutes.

Sighing, I gave in. "What do you need me to do?"

"What do you know about soul reapers?"

"Not much." I shrugged. "Only that they also guide souls into the after life and they kill hollows." Koenma nodded.

"You should know that they live in a place called the soul society. There are 13 court guard squads within the soul society, each with a captain, lieutenant, and the soul reapers in that squad. Each soul reaper carries around a zanpakuto, it is their trade mark weapon. Such weapons are unique swords generated from their owner's souls. Its shape differs depending on its owner. Each Zanpakuto is unique: the swords are reflections of a Soul Reaper's power and soul, and sentient beings unto themselves. Soul Reaper's use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. Inside each Zanpakuto is an incarnation which manifests itself upon the Zanpakuto's transformation."

"Transformation?"

Koenma nodded. "Each Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto's have names, once they call out the name of their Zanpakuto's it transforms into another form of weapon."

"So it's like demon power's but in a sword?"

"That's a way to look at it, Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I am sending you to an old friend of mine, Kuukaku Shiba. There you will meet Yoruichi and Ichigo. That is who you will be helping with this mission. They need to get into the soul society and they need your help."

_He's hiding something. There is something he's leaving out and I'm going to find out what._

I walked closer to his desk, pulling him up by the front of his shirt. "What else are you not telling me diaper breath?" "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DO NOT WEAR DIAPERS!" He wailed, kicking and screaming."

"Yeah sure whatever. Just what the hell are you not telling me?"

He sighed looking down. "The people you are going to aid aren't going into the soul society for a quick visit, Satomi. They are going break a soul reaper out of execution. They must break into the soul society, and probably fight off the entire Court Guard Squads."

"Wait there will be fighting?" I could never turn down a good fight. "Why didn't you say so!"

Koenma sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I thought you might say that."

I grinned, crossing my arms. "So, is this going to be a mission where I come back right after it's done or not?"

"Not. You will be staying Karakura Town for the time being. Ichigo Kurosaki will be needing all the help he can get."

"You make him sound like he's a rookie."

"He's strong, and very talented but yes, he is new. I'm sure you will get all the information once you arrive."

I rolled my eyes, _Yeah, because only god knows nobody can get information from you. _"When do I leave?"

"Now. GEORGE!"

"Oh, and I know that you will send all of my belongings with a paycheck, right? You wouldn't want me to run around homeless and begging for food now would you?"

"GEORGE HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE, NOW! A blue ogre scurried into the room wearing nothing but a weird caveman skirt. "Yes Koenma, sir?" I stared daggers at the little pipsqueak. Oh, if only looks could kill.

"You know where to take Miss Satomi here, correct?"

"Yes Koenma, sir. Follow me." The ogre starting walking out with me trailing closely behind. "Oh wait, Koenma!" I turned around looked for the boy. "Don't the Soul Reapers help you? Why are making me go when you know I'll probably be breaking a dozen of their rules?" Koenma sighed and started on his paperwork. "I owed somebody a favor."

As I was walking out Koenma called my name. "Satomi." I locked eyes the boy once again waiting for him to continue. "If you can, try to avoid fighting the captains and their lieutenants. They are not to be underestimated." I smirked turning around following after the ogre once more. "Yeah, well neither am I."

"_Satomi! _I mean it!" Not bothering to turn around, I waved my hand around as if to wave of the problem. "Yeah, Yeah, I hear you."

* * *

I looked down adjusting my white cropped top and purple shorts. I noticed my new white vans were already getting dirty. _Dammit. I just got these yesterday._

A flash of blinding yellow light ahead of me caught my attention.

" Miss Satomi." The blue ogre known as George called. "Yes?"

"You're portal's here. Are you ready?" I nodded. It's about time, I've been waiting for my pockets for the phone Koenma gave me a few months back.

Once I stepped in it felt as if I was in a tornado. Strong forces of wind repeatedly smacked against my face as I continued to get whipped around. This continued on for a few minutes before I fell on my ass in what seemed to be the middle of an empty valley. I slowly stood up, trying not to fall back down. "That's going to leave a mark, I groaned. "Damn you, Koenma." _Where am I?  
_

I slowly turned around and saw a normal looking house. Well, It was normal if you excused the huge buffed up stoned arms holding up a bright red banner and the strange silver tube in the back.

"Please tell me I'm at the wrong place."

The silent atmosphere was interrupted by an all to loud boom. Two men that strangely resembled tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum from _Alice in Wonderland _stumbled out. running towards one of the arms that was falling apart from the explosion. It took a minute but I soon realized it to be spiritual energy. Whoever it is must be strong if he has the ability to take down a house.

"What did he drag me into?" I growled walking towards the shaking house.

Once I got towards the door, I thought about knocking but with the yelling going on inside I doubt they would hear me. "WHAT ARE YOU, FREAKIN' DEAF OR FREAKIN' STUPID." Following the voices I came across a group of teenagers crowded around a room. Inside was an older girl with jet black hair and a white bandana covering the top half of her head. She wore a red shirt that barely covered anything and a long white skirt with a slit on the front. She had her foot rested on top of a guy with bright orange hair that looked like he had passed out."REMEMBER? I TOLD YOU THAT IF YOU DIDN'T CONCENTRATE YOU WERE GONNA BLOW UP." She yelled digging her foot farther into his head.

"Yes." He said weakly. Hm. Guess he didn't pass out. "Yes you did."

"Next time be sure not to do that."A tall ugly-looking guy picking his nose commented before getting punched in the head and scolded by the girl.

"Hey, Who are you?" A boy with greasy-slicked black hair and glasses asked me. "I'm looking for Ichigo and Yoruichi." I replied crossing my arms rather bored-like.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, Satomi Hideki." A dark-deep voice said, I looked around to see who it belonged to but found no one. "Down here" It spoke again. I locked eyes with a small black cat with bright yellow-green eyes. "Uh, is a cat really talking to me or did I just hit my head when I fell?" The cat side. "Why must all people act like it is such a surprise? I am Yoruichi and that-" His head snapped towards the orange haired boy. "Is Ichigo." Ichigo's hand went up giving me a small wave before collapsing on the floor once more. "Wait, are you saying that energy I felt was carrot-top's?" Yoruichi nodded.

"Yoruichi! Would you mind telling us who this is and why her spiritual energy is so strange?" The boy with the glasses asked.

"Her name is Satomi Hideki. And that isn't Spiritual Energy you're sensing, Uryuu. It's Demon Energy." Everyone's gaze turned to me, looking at me like I have two heads. "It's rude to stare ya' know!" I snapped.

"Hn. Aren't demons supposed to be ugly and creepy. She looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly." The nose picker crossed his arms, grinning at me.

I scoffed, pointing my open palm at him. I summoned an ounce of electricity into my palm and shot it out him, knocking him into the wall. He slowly got up staring daggers at me. "Opps, my bad. I thought I saw a fly." I noticed a few scorch marks on his face and giggled to myself.

"So, Care to tell me what exactly I've been dragged into?" I asked turning back to Yoruichi. He nodded sitting down. "First, This is Ichigo Kurosaki, but I'm sure you already knew that, Sado Yasutora," He pointed to the bulky boy with shaggy brown hair in his eyes. "Call me Chad." He said. I have to admit, his voice is a bit intimidating. "Orihime Inoue," The girl with Bright orange hair that matched Ichigo's giggled. "Hi!" "Uryuu Ishida," The boy with the slicked down hair and glasses nodded. "and Kuukaku and Ganju Shiba"

They went into detail about who they were, their powers, and the mission about saving a soul reaper named Rukia Kuchiki from her execution. After we finished with are introductions and catching me up Yoruichi went onto explaining what we should expect upon entering the soul society. I latched onto every word he said getting more and more excited. I'm not sure what it is but fighting always gives me a sense of accomplishment. Whether I won, or I lost I was always happy. I know it sounds strange but hey, it's the truth.

"Alright everybody. It's time to get a few hours of sleep before you all begin this mission." Kuukaku said standing up and heading for the door. "Orihime, you don't mind if Satomi stays in the same room as you, do you?"

Orihime laughed giving me a big grin. "Oh of course not! Come on Satomi." She took my hand dragging me down the halls.

Once we got to the room she closed the door. The room and two twin sized beds properly made that sat against a window covered in light red curtains. Bright red rug plastered against the middle of the hard wood floors. Two simple white night-gowns were nicely folded on each bed. "How did they know our sizes?" I asked Orihime quizzically.

Orihime shrugged slipping on the night-gown and getting into bed. "So Satomi, are you really going to come back to Karakura Town with us and go to our school?" I nodded climbing into my bed. "Yeah, why?"

"Well where will you be staying?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure, Orihime. Maybe a hotel or something."

Orihime giggled waving her hands around. "Oh don't be silly, Satomi! You can stay will me at my house! I live all by myself so it can get lonely at times but it would be so much fun if you lived with me!" She squealed in delight before continuing. "_Oh! _And we can stay up late and back all kinds of sweet goodies for school, and do our homework together and then we can watch scary movies together because I can't watch them on my own because I get to scared which is weird because I've seen a bunch of really scary stuff happen in my real life that I'm okay with!" I couldn't help but giggle at her. She was probably the sweetest girl I've ever met.

"It's sounds like fun, Orihime."

She smiled before turning off the lamp. "Goodnight, Satomi!"

"Goodnight, Orihime."

* * *

Okay! Here's the first chapter! Satomi and Toushiro meet in the next chapter so be ready! It will probably be posted Monday, OR Tuesday I'm not sure yet.

Satomi's looks are now in my bio!


End file.
